Different
by Nicky0
Summary: Brianna Madison has always been different. She has white hair, red eyes, and super powers. She did have some friends that made her feel normal...at least a little bit. But they left her almost a decade ago. Brianna has moved on. What happens when they come back? Because, things WILL change for Brianna Madison for now on. They will be...Different.
1. Akersville

**A/N: First off, if I get ONE REVIEW that ONLY says 'Update!' on it, I swear to God, this story shall be cancelled and deleted. Second, I don't own the PPG. I do on Bri. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I officially hated my life. For three years, I had searched for my five green skinned friends. No luck. I looked all over the world, and couldn't find the slightest hint of Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Big Billy, or Grubber. They. Were. GONE.

"Bri. Get up!" Bobbie nudged me.

"I don't want to," I sobbed.

I had come back from Japan one day to find them gone.

"You have to, Bri! Please! For me!"

"No."

Zee and I moved back to Townsville, USA. All their rooms were empty of them and their belongings. A few other rooms were empty too. Xara had moved out of my house after finding her own place…so did Eric. Just (thankfully), not together. Julia had found her parents and gone to live with them, but gave me her fire controlling necklace for my hospitality.

"Bri, can you at least get a job to get your mind off things?"

"…Alright." I got off my butt and went into town to look for a job.

**Time Skip!**

I heard a loud scream, and ran in the direction of it. I saw some elephants stampeding down Main Street. "Well, there's something you don't see every day," I chuckled.

"Help! Brianna!" The Mayor yelled, running towards me.

"Hey Mayor," I waved, "What's the haps?"

"Excuse me, what?"

"Sorry. What's happening?"

"Three elephants got loose from the circus that's in town!" He informed, "Can you stop them?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

I ran towards the elephants, and gave a loud whistle. "STOP!" I yelled at the small heard.

When they didn't stop, I ran to the nearby police and told them, "Keep the people away from the elephants. I think a six or seven block radius is good enough."

"Right, Miss Madison," The chief nodded at me. He ordered the rest of the police to do what I instructed.

I saw a boy with a pair of rollerblades and got an idea. I ran over him and asked him for it. "Twenty bucks!" He held out a hand.

"I'll give you thirty if you include your jump rope too," I told him, shoving three ten dollar bills into his hand.

"Nice doing business with you, Miss!" He handed me the skates (Which thankfully fit me) and his jump rope.

I skated over towards the elephants and tied the jump rope to the head elephant's trunk, and went under him. The elephant flipped and rolled over. The other two elephants came to a spot as the leader slowly got up.

"Stop!" I commanded them. The three elephants sat down like dogs. I hugged the leader's nose and told him, "Good boy! You're a very good boy!"

He picked me up with his trunk. I guessed that this was a hug, as he wasn't crushing me. He put me down and licked me. "Okay, gross…But still, flattering!" I laughed.

A man about forty that looked like the circus' ringleader ran up to me. "That…that was amazing! How did you do that?"

"Um, a few years of working with wild animals." That technically wasn't a lie. I did live with the Gangreen Gang for a year, didn't I? "Plus, super strength helped with flipping the elephant."

"Your name is Brianna, isn't it? You're one of the Powderpuff Girls?"

"It's Powerpuff, and yes I am. Brianna Madison, at your service," I bowed slightly.

"Brianna Madison, I am here to make you the deal of a lifetime. Mortimer Mitchell at YOUR service. I am the owner of the Mitchell Circus. Brianna, I know about your bad past with circuses, so the offer won't be to work at mine. I have a brother, Maximillian Mitchell, who works with the police department in the next town over. If you took this offer, you'd be able to help get criminals. Would you like that?" I looked at him, smiled at Mortimer, and nodded. "Then congratulations Miss Madison," He held out his hand, "You have a new job."

**Time Skip!**

"But do we HAVE to go?!"

You're the one who suggested I go out and get a job, Bobbie! It's your fault we're moving to Akersville! I didn't want to get a job, but you insisted I did!" I told her, pushing another box into a moving van that I had rented.

"But-,"

"Get in the van, Bobbie! You have NO say in this! I am your guardian, and you MUST listen to me! Just…just listen to me Bobbie. It's only for a little while. I didn't even sell the house or anything. I just have some of the furniture packed up in these boxes. Okay, Bobbie?"

Bobbie looked up at me and nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now, did you turn off all the lights before leaving the house?"

"Yup!"

"Great! Then we're almost ready."

"Need any more help?"

"Nah. Just get in the passenger's seat. I can do the rest."

Bobbie nodded and got inside the van. Then I threw a few more large boxes, two medium sized boxes, and a small box in the moving van, then slammed the back of it shut.

**Another Time Skip!**

When I entered the Akersville Police Department, I saw men and women rushing around the department. "Excuse me," I stopped a man, "Can you tell me which way to go to Maximillian Mitchell's office?"

He turned pale and pointed towards a door. "Thanks," I smiled. I walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in!" I heard a young man's voice say.

I opened the door and saw a young man sitting behind a large desk. "Hello. I'm looking for Maximillian Mi-,"

"Maximillian Mitchell. That's me, but call me Max. Are you Brianna Madison?" This was Maximillian Mitchell?! He didn't look that much older than I was! He looked at MOST twenty three! Though, he was good looking. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, his hair was an excellent dirty blond color, and I could see that he had a small scar on his chin.

"Correct," I smiled.

"My brother talked highly of you. Said you were super strong." I nodded at that. "We're just going to have to see about that." Max smirked.

Uh-oh.

**TIME SKIP!**

Max took me to a large building and made me stand on an X. Then he took about twenty steps back and pushed a button on the wall. I looked up and saw a car above my head. A FREAKING CAR!

If I didn't have powers, I'd be dead. I raised my arms up and caught the car above my head as it was about to hit me.

Max's jaw dropped and he smiled. "Okay. You're in."

I threw the car to the side and started to yell at my new boss. "ARE YOU LOCO?! YOU DROP CARS ON PEOPLE'S HEADS WHEN THEY WANT A JOB?!"

"No. It's just my brother lies quite often. I wanted to see if he was telling the truth or not."

"AND IF I DIDN'T?!"

"You'd be dead."

* * *

**A/N: Review or I won't update!**


	2. The Assignment

**A/N: I don't own PPG. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

Six more years passed, and I was already twenty five. I had gotten curvier, a few inches taller, and, overall, prettier. Did I mention Max got my name wrong? Now I go by Brittany Mayson because that's what he calls me. Everyone in town got to know me as Brittany Mayson, so…I restarted my life.

I had dyed my hair black and got blue colored contacts. I got a spray tan to make my skin look like it had a natural tan to it. I looked like what I'd look like if I wasn't an albino.

Bobbie was fifteen, and had a striking resemblance to me when I was fifteen, only, she looked like a normal teenager. Except her eyes. Her pretty orange eyes never went away as she got older. I found that to be the best part of her.

I was still a police officer, but I mostly did paperwork. Max saved me for dangerous assignments, like catching murders and defusing bombs.

"Mayson!" Max called to me from across the room. I got up and walked over to him. "Mayson, I'm assigning you to go out and-,"

"Catch a murderer? Serial killer? Bomber?" I cut in.

"No. Protect a band."

"Huh?" I was confused. He saved me for his most dangerous missions! Why on God's green Earth would he assign me to protect a stinking band?! We'd had several big celebrities come to Akersville, and he'd never assign me to protect any of them!

"This is different. This band is the biggest band on the planet, and there are a lot of fangirls that go after them. Those fangirls would do anything to get close to them."

"Okay. So what's their name?"

I took a sip of my coffee as he answered, "The Gangreen Gang." I spit out my coffee, and started coughing.

"Excuse me," I asked as I coughed a few more times, "But did you say, 'The Gangreen Gang'?!"

"Yes. I thought you didn't listen to music."

"Only the Beatles!"

"Then how do you know them, Mayson?"

"Um, Bobbie probably told me about them a few times, I don't know," I mumbled.

"All right. Here are their profiles," He handed me five folders, "Now run along, little girl."

"Little girl?! I'm only two years younger than you!" I growled to him.

"Go."

"Yes, sir," I sighed, walking off to my desk.

I opened up the first folder-Big Billy's- and my jaw dropped at the picture. He was frick-fraking skinny! Skinny for his height, I should say. He was still six feet, eleven inches tall and had his normal hairstyle, a smaller version of his clothes, and weighted about three hundred forty pounds, which would be about normal for a man his height.

I blinked slowly, taking in Big Billy's new appearance. He actually looked kind of cute. More like an Ivan Braginski kind of cute. Big and scary looking, but also sweet.

When I opened Lil' Arturo's folder, I saw he wasn't so little anymore. I read his file and saw he was six feet tall! "He had a growth spurt," I mumbled, chuckling.

Then Grubber. He…didn't change much. The only thing I saw different about him was he stood up straighter than he normally did, putting him at about five feet, six inches high.

Ace looked less imitating, and had his long black hair pulled into a ponytail.

Before I could look at Snake's folder, I heard one of my co-workers, Len, call my name. Now, Len was an eighteen year old girl who got jealous easily. She didn't like people stepping into her territory, and she defiantly didn't like me.

I got up and walked over to her. "Yes, Len?"

"For the millionth time, it's Lenora!"

"I'm calling you Len, Len. You can't tell me what I can and can't do," I gave her a smirk, "I'm seven years older than you."

"Whatever, old lady," Len rolled her eyes, which made me growl at her, "Anyway, I heard you talking to Max about a band. Which one is it?"

"The Gangreen Gang," I told her, starting to walk to my desk.

"What? No way! I love them! When can I meet them? What should I wear? Do you think they like it when a girl wears green?" Len giggled. Oh, how I wanted to strangle her.

"You won't meet them, Len, so you don't have to choose anything to wear. Also, no, they do NOT like it when a girl wears green," I sat on my chair and ordered, "Now go away, before I make you."

"No! I want to-," I had forced her to shut her mouth, and walk back to her desk, all with a flick of my wrist. I found out I could manipulate people and animals into doing what I wanted. It was fun to make Len shut up.

"Oh!" Max called from his office, "Miss Mayson, one more thing!"

"What?"

"Their train arrives at four!"

I looked at the clock. "Damn. Three fifty-five," I growled.

I got up, grabbed Snake's file, and ran to the train station.


	3. Drunk

**I still dont own PPGS.**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

It was a good thirty seconds after four o'clock when I arrived at the train station. I held up a sign that said, 'The Gangreen Gang' on it, and kept my police badge out.

Not even a few seconds after the train stopped, there were screaming girls trying to get on the train. I rolled my eyes as they screamed even louder as the train doors opened.

"Alright, alright!" An annoyed voice called out. I recognized the voice. It was somewhat deeper than what I remembered, but I knew the voice. Ace. "Now, I wanna know which one of you is…Brittany Mayson."

All the girls began to scream that they were all Brittany Mayson. I let out a groan and walked up to The Gangreen Gang, pushing past all the annoying girls who were ruining my hearing by the second.

"Good afternoon, Sirs," I greeted them when I got to the front, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Brittany Mayson." I held up my badge. "I'm here to bring you downtown."

The screaming stopped suddenly. "What?!" A skinny, blond girl screeched, "No! You are not going to put them in jail!"

"Jail?" I chuckled, "Miss, you have me all wrong. In fact, they have done nothing wrong. I'm just here to escort them to the station so they don't get hurt by people like…" I looked her up and down, "you."

"Is there something wrong with me!?" She screamed, "There's something wrong with you, FATTY!"

"Fatty?" I smiled at her, "That isn't the nicest thing to call someone, but I'd say it isn't the worst."

"Then what is?" She sneered at me.

"I've been called many things, actually. I just can't pick the worst thing out there."

"Yes it is! You're fat, fatso!"

"That's a little repetitive. Sure, I'm twenty pounds overweight, but I like being this size. More to love." I got a twenty out of my pocket and handed it to her, "Now, go get yourself something to eat. A big, juicy burger maybe."

Blonde's jaw clenched, and she swung her fist at my face, which I calmly caught. "Nice try," I still had a smile etched into my face, "But you failed."

I pinched a certain area of her neck, and she crumpled to the ground, fast asleep. "Anybody else want to try to hit me?" The girls all shook their heads, and ran away from me.

"Way to clear a station," Arturo commented.

I turned around and chuckled, "Thanks. I learned it from my brother."

"So, the police station?" Ace asked.

"Yep. Follow me. It's only a few blocks walk away from the station," I told them, turning around and taking a step over the unconscious girl's form.

***Time Skip***

A few minutes later, as we walked into the police station, there was a loud scream that pierced my eardrums. Len.

I turned towards the source of Len's annoying scream and saw her dressed up in a green dress, green shoes, green ribbons in her now green hair, green bracelets, and green rings. To save time and using less words, it looked like Ireland threw up on her. Okay, not Ireland. A leprechaun.

"Geez, Len! Can you scream any louder?!" She opened her mouth to scream again, and let it loose. "Je-ez!" I groaned, "I was only kidding! What is your deal?!" She pointed behind me, towards the Gangreen Gang. "You're kidding." She nodded her head fiercely. "It seriously hurts how much I hate you right now." She gave me a thumbs up. "Have you seen Maximillian?"

"Office," Len giggled.

"Thank you. Follow me, Sirs." I started to walk to Max's office when I heard Len scream. I turned around, saw Len laying on the ground, and glared at the five.

"We didn't do anythin'! I just winked at her!" Ace responded. I sighed and motioned for them to follow me.

When I got to Max's door, I knocked on it. "WHAT!?" I heard Max yell. The door flew open, and I saw Max standing there in his regular suit, except his tie was gone. Which meant he was drinking. Which meant his girlfriend broke up with him. Which means that he would try to hit on me, kiss me, and…squeeze me. Craaap.

"Briiitttt," He laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Oh boy," I sighed. He pulled me closer to him and started to kiss all over my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Then he grabbed my face and took my lips in his. I could taste the alcohol on his lips.

"Help!" I was able to break free from the kiss and try to pull away from him. Then, I felt a second pair of arms wrap around my waist, and pull me from Max's kiss and grip. I looked up and saw, of all people, Ace holding me. Then again, I was an entirely new person, and he didn't recognize me.

"You…dumb-," Max hiccupped, "Little…stupid heads."

"Now, that is no way to treat a lady," Ace told Max. Snake nodded in agreement. Ace rested his head on my shoulder.

Max chuckled, and fell backwards. "Is he okay?" Arturo asked.

"Uh…he's drunk, I can tell you that much," I responded, "Wait here. I have these weird pills that sober people up in my desk." Ace let go of me and took his head off my shoulder. Then I went to my desk, grabbed the pills, and ran back to the unconscious Max and the Gangreen Gang.

I opened the bottle, pulled out two, opened Max's mouth, and shoved the pills down his throat. Then I dragged him to his desk, put him in his chair, and slapped him as hard as I could.

"OW, WANKERS!" Max yelled. He looked at me and asked, "I tried to kiss you again?"

"You succeeded this time," I told Max, shaking my head, "Ace had to pull me away."

"So you learned their names?"

"I learned a lot of things," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said if you don't stop getting yourself drunk I'll have to through you out the window."

Max scoffed. "Yeah. Right."

"You're sitting in your chair, no?" I smirked.

He looked down and blinked a few times. "I see your point."

"So where do I take The Gangreen Gang?"

"Your apartment complex," Max instructed.

"Say what?"

"Brittany, I'm assigning you to be their watchdog."

"Watch what?"

"Watchdog. How's that so hard to get? Or should I speak Russian for you?"

"They're moving into my complex?!"

"Correct. Your floor, to be more precise."

"There are at most three rooms per apartment!"

"Which is why they'll be sharing rooms," Max started to rub his temples, "What is so hard about this?"

"Nothing, but-,"

"BRITTANY, YOU HAVE NO MORE SAY IN THIS! THEY ARE STAYING AT THE COMPLEX AND YOU CAN'T DO **_ANYTHING_** ABOUT IT! STOP BEING SO HARD HEADED, YOU IDIOT!"

"Idiot, I don't think-,"

"THAT'S _RIGHT_, YOU DON'T THINK _AT ALL_! IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE A _BRAIN_ SOMETIMES, YOU _STUPID_! _LITTLE_! _BI_-," Every time he emphasized a word, he would shove me backwards. When he was close to yelling the name for a female dog, he was hit with my baton by Big Billy.

I looked at him and blinked twice. Then I smiled wide. "Thanks for that. He's always telling me I'm not the brightest in the station." I let out a sigh. "Well, I guess we're heading home now."

We walked out of the station a few minutes later, and I saw the screaming girls were gone. "Halleluiah," I sighed, smiling softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bri's P.O.V.**

***Time Skip 'Cause I'm Lazy!***

"I am back!" I yelled throughout the lobby of my building.

"Hello Britt," The people in the lobby greeted, annoyed with me.

"Well good to see you too, then," I rolled my eyes.

"Just go to yer bloody room!"

"Go to yer bloody room," I mocked, walking over to the front desk with the Green Gang. I smiled and greeted the part doorman part manager part owner of the building, Ivan. "Hello Ivan. I'd like the biggest room on my floor for my friends here."

"Britt, that would be the one next to yours," Ivan got closer to my face, "Are you sure you want them near you? They seem…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, "Max's ordered me to watch over them. Best part is I have to live next to them." I scoffed. "Stupid Max."

Ivan mumbled something in Russian and nodded. "He is." Ivan turned and got a room key. "Here!" He threw the key at Snake, who caught it. "Five bedrooms, big enough so each of you have your own."

"You said the biggest room had three bedrooms!"

"I lied." Ivan shrugged. "No biggie, as you Americans say."

"I detest you."

"And my Father detests all Americans and me. What is the big deal?"

I ignored Ivan and his annoyance and went over to the elevator. I hit the button and waited as the Gangreen Gang walked over to me. When the elevator came, we all walked in.

"So…" Ace mumbled, "What floor?"

"Thirteen. It may be unlucky to some people, but it's extremely lucky to me."

"Why's that Senorita?" Arturo asked, hitting the thirteenth button.

"I have my reasons," I smiled at him.

"What…what do you like to do?" Big Billy asked.

"In my spare time I enjoy reading, writing, and-,"

"Music?" He asked.

"Only the Beatles and other classic bands and music. I also box." I sighed dreamily, "Sometimes I listen to Mozart as I let my anger loose on the punching bags. Helps me get my anger out." I closed my eyes and leaned against the elevator wall, humming to the elevator music. Then I stopped, opened my eyes, and said, "You don't have accents."

"Huh?" The five asked.

"On your profiles-the ones Max gave me-they said you all had accents, and Billy was too stupid to form a complete sentence."

"Well, that's not true," Snake crossed him arms, glaring at me.

"I never said he was stupid. I said the report said he was stupid. I really don't believe most of the reports. Some say some of the criminals are heartless, but they actually have a wife or husband and kids. They just needed money to support them. You know the stupid economy, don't you? Oh wait, you're all in the most famous rock band in the world. You don't care about taxes, it's just a tiny dent in your enormous paychecks." I blew a stray strand of hair out of my eyes.

Please note, I wasn't entirely angry with the gang. I still had millions of dollars in the bank, but I couldn't touch it until I was twenty-seven because I was deemed 'irresponsible' for giving away billions to orphans and various charities.

That stupid bank.

Anyway, the Gangreen Gang were all staring at me like I had grown two extra heads. "Sorry," I mumbled. Then, the elevator stopped and the double doors opened.

"This is our stop," I smiled at them, walking out onto the floor. I walked down the hall, the echo of numerous shoes hitting the ground bouncing off the walls.

When we got to my door (13-J) I started to feel in my pockets for my key. When I couldn't find it, I became frantic and groaned, realizing I left my house key at the police station.

"Damn!" I screamed, "I forgot my key."

"Well, do you have a roommate?"

"Two. Barb, my cousin, and Mora, my best friend," I growled. Bobbie and Zee were my roommates, just in case you couldn't figure that out.

I slammed my fist on the door. "Who is it?" Barb asked. She had started to go by Barb more than Bobbie as she grew older. Sometimes I called her 'Barbie' just to annoy her.

"The big bad wolf," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Brittany, who else!?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone named, 'Brittany who else'," Barb replied.

"BRITTANY MAYSON!" I screamed, "NOW LET ME IN!" I turned to the Gangreen Gang and told them, "Go to your apartment-what is it, 13-L-and unpack your belongings. I'll knock three times, stop, and knock four more times so you know it's me. Now go!" They scurried off to their room.

I heard the locks on the door being unlocked. The door opened just enough for a hand to reach out, grab my wrist, and pull me inside my apartment.

"Britt! HOW THE HECK ARE YA!" Barb laughed, hugging me, "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SOOO LONG!"

"Barb," I struggled to get air, "Can't breathe!"

"Oh. Sorry," Barb let go of me.

"Plus, I just saw you this morning," I crossed my arms and sighed, "Sometimes, Barb. Sometimes."

"Hey, I missed you. School was SO boring," Barb groaned.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"What?" Barb scoffed, "I don't want anything!"

"Suuure," I smirked.

"Fine, fine!" She got on her knees, "Can I PLEASE go to Andy's party?!"

"Andy?"

"Andria!" She cried.

"Oh, yeah! Her!" Andria was Barb's best friend. "Sure. When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"A school night?"

"Please, Britt!" She started to hug my ankles.

"Barb, you know I will tazer you if you don't stop touching me," I warned.

She let go of me and stood up. "Sorry."

"How late would you stay out?"

"Only 'till curfew! I swear on Gram's grave!"

"Barb!"

"Sorry! Bethany's life!"

"Better, but I still don't like that. Alright, you may go. But if you're not home by nine-thirty, there will be Hell to pay."

Barb let out a squeal. "Awesome, thanks Britt!" She ran off to her room, saying, "I'm going to call Andy and tell her I won't have to sneak out!"

"You were going to….never mind," I sighed. I grabbed the aspirins over the sink and swallowed two pills before my oncoming headache would begin.

Sometimes I couldn't handle Barb, mostly because she was growing up. Even though Barb looked like me, she certainly didn't act like me when I saw her age.

She liked to go out and party. I liked to-and still do-curl up under a blanket with a good book.

Barb had lots of friends. I only had Mora.

I was smart. Barb had Ds in most of her classes.

We were nothing alike.

Anyway, I sat down at the table, working on my latest invention-rocket boots. With a simple click of my heels, I could turn on the boots and fly at supersonic speeds. Then again, I could do it without the boots with my powers, but people would start to get suspicious. They'd find out I was Powerpuff Girl Bri.

* * *

**A/N: I still don't own PPG.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME NO OWN!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

About twenty minutes later, when my rocket boots were finally complete, there was a knock on my door. I took off my sneakers and replaced them with the rocket boots.

Then I went to my front door and opened it. I cringed, slapping my forehead. "Sorry guys…I forgot. I was working on something."

"It's alright, Britt. It is Britt, right?" Ace asked.

"Uh, yeah. Normal people usually get mad at me when I forget about them," I smiled shyly.

"It's fine, really," Snake said. Billy gave me one of his childish smiles, and picked me up, hugging me to death.

"It's okay!" Billy laughed.

"Alright! Thanks! Can you…let go…of me? I kind of…need my lungs…to…to breathe!" I gasped.

"Sorry," Billy told me, dropping me on my feet.

"I don't mind," I laughed, "I'm used to strong hugs! Come in." I stepped out of the doorway to let the gang into my apartment.

"Nice place," Ace whistled, looking around.

"Thanks. Decorated it with my cousin and our roommate. It's a combination of what we like best. For me and my cousin and our roommate, we all have our own style…but when those styles are combined, it's amazing. Want anything to drink? Please keep in mind, Mora and I don't drink and Barb is underage so, there is no alcohol in this apartment."

They all told me that they didn't want anything, so they sat down on the two couches (Yes, two. Barb likes to lay down when she watches TV and doesn't like to get up) and I sat on one of my chairs facing them. "So how'd you go big?" I asked, a smirk on my face.

The Gang all looked at each other, and Ace shrugged. "Alright. About ten years ago, we met a girl named Brianna. She was a Powerpuff Girl, and saved people. All kinds of people. She even saved a few monsters. Hey, she even brought a girl who could turn into a monster home to live with us."

"Then, one day, she left. She went to Japan to fight with another team of Puffs," Snake chuckled as he spoke, "Another team of Puffs. Who knew?"

"Her, apparently," I shrugged.

"Yeah. Well, she was gone for almost a two months when her brother kicked us out," Arturo sighed, "He said that…that she never cared for us. He said she thought we were never important." I looked at the five of them and saw pain written in their eyes. They looked ready to cry, truthfully.

"Um…I'm extremely sorry you were kicked out, but-,"

"No, it's okay," Snake looked at me, a small smile on his lips, "We're kind of used to getting thrown out of places. Though, we always knew she thought we were great. But do you know the worst part of it?"

"What?"

"I stole her guitar," He sighed.

"I stole her drums," Billy murmured.

"Grubber stole her violin and I stole her microphone," Ace breathed.

"I stole her bass," Arturo cringed.

"Why?" I asked them softly. At least I knew where my missing instruments-and microphone-had gone.

"We all wanted a small piece of her, and she loved music, so…we figured…" Arturo trailed off.

"You figured to do something she loved-playing music."

"Yeah," Snake nodded, "She never even got a chance to get on stage, so we figured to do it for her."

"You guys are really sweet. Did you ever go back?"

The five guys all looked at me. "Um, yeah," Ace told me.

"Well, what happened?"

"We went back, and she was gone. It didn't look like it was broken into. It looked like she had got up and just left," Arturo told me.

"Like Roanoke," I mumbled.

"Like what?"

"Roanoke. All the people mysteriously disappeared from it. Never mind," I sighed, "Did you look into it?"

"Yes. The mayor said she moved," Snake mumbled, "She still pays for her house so no one buys it, the mayor told us."

"Alright. But, you didn't have to tell me all this. You have your choice to tell me or not."

"No, we wanted to," Snake said, "It's good to get stuff off your chest, right?"

"Yes. I suppose it is."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own the PPG! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

Barb was furious. I didn't let her go out with her boyfriend, so she went to her room and locked herself in. Angrily, I picked her lock, so she ran out the front door and into the Gang's apartment.

"Barb, you can't do this!" I yelled through the door.

"Yes, I can!"

"Ace, let me in, now!" I yelled to the only gang member in the apartment at that moment.

"Hmm. I don't think so!"

"ACE!" I screamed.

"Fine, I'm comin'," Ace grumbled. The door opened a minute later, with a smiling Ace looking down at me. Man, I hated being short.

"Give me my cousin," I growled.

"Barb, you have to go home with your cousin."

"And why should I?"

"Because, I ain't lookin' after you, but Britt will. Britt loves you, but to me, you're a pain in the arse. Now go."

Ace pushed Barb forward towards me, and I told her, "Room. Now. Go." And she was back in our apartment before a few seconds passed.

"So, you're all dressed up just to see me?" Ace chuckled, leaning against the doorframe, "How sweet."

"No, sing-song boy," I told him, "I am going to see my daughter."

"Your...your what?"

"My daughter."

"You were married?"

I looked at my watch and shrugged. "I have two hours. Follow me."

We went down to the town square and sat near the pond. "It was six years ago. I met him and...we just clicked. We dated for a year, one thing lead to another, and...Bethany was born!"

"So what happened to the poor bast-,"

"Don't. Just don't call him that, Ace!" I told him, a large frown on my face.

"Before he found out I was pregnant, he proposed. A few days after he found out, he was hit by a truck."

"What?! How?"

"Drunk trucker," I mumbled.

"A trucker?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. Victor, my fiancée, was crossing the street late at night. The driver was, of course, intoxicated. He was driving down the road over the speed limit by...fifteen miles, I believe. He didn't see Victor, and Victor didn't see him. He was hit. He suffered. Ace, he died and the driver got off with a freaking warning!" At the end of my short rant, I was shaking and close to tears.

Ace bit his lip, and wrapped his arms around my body. "Brianna. Stop. You were so much stronger when I try to remember you when you were young."

I froze. He knew. "H-how long h-have you known?"

"Hmm. A few hours after the train station. Hell, I thought it was you when you mentioned your older brother. I just wasn't positive until I saw those rocket boots. Speaking of, have you been inventing anything else?"

"Gloves," I chuckled, "They let me stick to walls, can cut through steel with the sharp tips of the fingers, and a few other things. Also these goggles. They let me see through things, have x-ray vision, and one more thing, which I forget."

"Bri, I gotta know. Why'd you give her away?"

"I didn't! I have complete custody of Bethany! She knows I love her, and she even has a phone in case of any trouble!" I gave a small huff, and smiled. "Wanna meet her, Ace?"

Ace rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at Bethany's foster home. "Why do you have nine bars of chocolate, again?" Ace questioned me.

"The kids aren't allowed sweets all too much. Every time I visit-once a week- I bring a bar of chocolate for each of 'em," I smiled, ringing the doorbell.

The door opened, and the child answering it gasped. "Brianna!" He squealed. The child, Leo, hugged me and quickly let go. Then he went back in the house, yelling, "BRIANNA'S HERE! BRIANNA'S HERE! BETHANY! YOUR MOM'S HERE! AND SHE BROUGHT CHOCOLATE!"

Leo held out his little hands and asked, "May I have one, please?"

"Of course, Leo." I smiled at him and handed him a chocolate bar, "Enjoy." Leo grabbed my hands and led me inside. "Come on, Ace!" I whispered to him.

Ace followed me inside the house, closing the door behind him. "Brianna!" Leo's twin, Kai, ran up to me and hugged me. "Chocolate, please and thank you!"

I handed him the sweet treat and he ran off with his brother. Then, one by one, six other children came up to Ace and me, asked for the treat, and then ran away. Then the last child walked up to me. She was short, she was thin, and she was my daughter. Bethany Amanda Madison was only three and a half feet tall, thirty seven pounds. She was small for her age, but strong and tough. She took after her father mostly, with light brown hair, dimples, and that smile of hers, but she got her beautiful blue eyes from me. You know, if I wasn't born an albino.

"Ma!" Beth gave a giggle and hugged me tight.

"Oh, I missed you too, Beth, my precious." I let go of my daughter and she looked up in confusion.

"Who's that, Mama?" Beth, of course, was pointing at Ace. What child wouldn't? He had green skin for pete's sake!

"Beth," I stood over my daughter, "This is Ace. He's an old friend of mine, alright?"

"Alright, Mama!"

"Good. Now, where is Ollie?"

"Kitchen, Mama!"

"Thank you, Dearest. Now go and play with your friends."

"Okay, Mama!" Beth ran off and Ace crossed his arms and smirked.

"What now?"

"Nothin'. She's a sweet kid. She takes after you."

"Uh...thanks, I guess."

Ace and I walked into the kitchen to see Ollie baking his award winning cupcakes. "Ollie!" I smiled, hugging the slightly older man.

"'Ello Poppet! 'ow are you?"

"I'm fine! Ollie, this is my friend, Ace. Ace, this is Ollie Kirkland. He's a brilliant baker, and the foster dad for all the kids."

"It is very nice to meet you." Ollie went back to baking as he spoke to me, "Brianna, Bethany has been so excited for Friday."

"Huh?"

"Friday!"

"Yeah, Friday. What's so special about Friday?"

"You mean she hasn't told you?"

"No...Told me what?"

"It's Career Day at school! Then, why would she be so excited?"

"Most likely to see the other parents," Ace mumbled, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"But, why didn't she tell me?"

"Well...it is a career day where both the parents come in and talk about their jobs."

"Though, that's stupid. I'm her mother and you're like her father-,"

"Remember, Poppet, I have a child too!" Right...Ollie's son, Al F. Jones, was about Beth's age and was quite a violent little handful. Though, Ollie had the other older children to help him out with Al.

"Right. But, I could be her mother and her father, can't I? You know, since Victor is gone..."

"Poppet, if you want to know so bad why you weren't invited to come, then ask her." Ollie smiled at me over his shoulder.

"Right. Thanks Ollie."


	7. Taken

**A/N: I'm going to skip over Bri and Beth talking and just go straight to Bri's reaction. 'Cuz I'm lazy like that. XP I don't own PPG! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

Well Beth wasn't embarrassed by me. Apparently, my job was 'boring' because all I did was 'sit in front of a computer all day long'. I tried explaining to my five year old that it was more than just that, but she wouldn't listen.

"Oh, Poppet! Don't worry! She loves you so much! She talks about you like her little life depends on it!" Ollie smiled, placing some tea and a cupcake in front of me on the table.

"I know!" I cried, pulling my hair, "She's just so stubborn, dammit!"

"Brianna!" Ollie gasped. Right, Ollie didn't like swearing and even had a special 'swear jar' incase he or I accidentally swore. So far, I've contributed over fifty dollars to the jar while Ollie had contributed...next to nothing. Twenty five cents was the price for one swear, and Ollie's only put in that much. And he never even swore! He was sorry for 'not contributing to the jar'.

"Right, sorry," I grumbled, taking a quarter out of my pocket and placing it in the stupid jar, "I just don't get how words like stupid and idiot," I put two more quarters in the jar, "are curse words!"

"I don't want the children copying any kind of foul mouth language! And your daughter loves-,"

"This isn't about love! I know she loves me, dammit!" Another quarter into the jar. "I just don't get why I'm so," Here I dropped the f-bomb and had to put twenty dollars into the jar as Ollie turned a pretty shade of pink, "boring to her! My job IS important! I've gone into burning buildings to save people! I've defused BOMBS without using a safety suit! I've gotten shot in the head! TWICE! I've saved kidnapping victims, and even shot people!"

At this point I had become red, tears started spilling out of my eyes, and my body started to shake. "I DON'T GET WHY SHE DOESN'T LIKE MY JOB!"

Ace had been quiet through all this. After my outburst, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "I-I...j-j-just...w-w-want h-her...t-to...to be...p-p-proud of...me," I sobbed, "A-a-all I've e-ever w-wa-wanted wa-was for s-someone t-to be proud of me!"

I was held by Ace for ten minutes until my sobs died down. "I try to do good. I do what I do for her! For all of this town!" I can't remember much after that, because I had fallen asleep from crying so hard.

I woke up with Mora putting a cold rag on my head. "Dammit, woman, lay down. You've been sleeping for two days!"

"What?!" I gasped.

"Yeah. Ace brought you home about four days ago with you in his arms. He said you were burning up. I checked. You were. He put you in your bed, and you were in and out of consciousness for the first two days, and you were asleep for yesterday and most of today."

"What? It's already Wednesday?"

"Yep. Sorry."

"Dammit."

"Bri, it's fine. Max said it was fine that you skipped. He was sick too, anyways."

"Alright," I nodded and drifted back to sleep.

Blood, violence, death. That's all I saw in my dream. I couldn't stand all of it. "Wake up!" I told myself, "This is all a dream!"

I couldn't wake up, my body just woudn't let I heard that God awful laugh. The laugh of the purest of all evil, the laugh of a demon.

Him.

I woke with a scream, clutching the blankets to my chest. "Whoa, Bri! What happened?" Ace asked, rushing over to me.

"Him!" I sobbed into my blanket, "He was in my dream! That insane cross-dressing demon!" I took deep breaths, and wiped away tears. Ace laughed and rubbed my head.

"It'll be alright, Brianna. Everything will be alright." He kept laughing. Ace just kept laughing as the laugh twisted and morphed into Him's horrifying high and deep pitched laugh.

"NO!" I screamed, bolting up again. I looked around and I was in my bed. My walls were the same grey color as normal, and Him was nowhere in sight. My breathears was fast and ragged, and tears rolled down my cheeks. "Stupid Him."

I climbed out of bed, and walked out to the Kitchen. "Mora? Dude, are you burning something?" I yawned after smelling something fowl. The kitchen lookEd like she had just dropped everything and left. Odd. I walked to the Green Gang's apartment and knocked on the door. "Boys! Are you in there? Have you seen Mora?" Nothing. "Guys?" I picked the lock of the door and entered the apartment. It looked like, just like in my kitchen, everything had been dropped, and they had just left.

I went back to my apartment and called the house where Barb was temporarily staying. "Sorry to bother you, Ma'am, but...Oh! Sir, sir! I am so sorry. But, have you seen my cousin, Barbra Madison? Yes, she's supposed to be staying with your daughter, Laurie? Just got up and walked away while playing a video game? This...is getting weird. No, no. Not you. Thank you. Goodbye."

Barb was missing, Mora was missing, and the entire Gangreen Gang was missing. "Pick up, pick up! Ollie! Where is Beth!"

"Oh, she's gone, Brianna. He took her." Ollie's voice was different. It was his voice, but it also wasn't.

"He?" Oh no.

"Yes," A girlish but also manly voice mixed with Ollie's voice responded.

"Him. What the hell did you do to my family?"

"I took them. I stashed them."

"Do you have my brother?"

"Of course, Girl. I took all your family, and all your friends." He laughed, and hung up.

He took everyone. All my friends. And the little amount of family I had left.


	8. The Rules of the Game

**A/N: Don't own. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Bri's P.O.V.**

I was fixed up. Dressed, showered, and my hair brushed. I didn't care for putting in my blue contacts, so I just put on my thick glasses. My tan was fading away, and my hair was fading from black to grey. I was sitting on my couch, waiting for the call from Him. I had called my brother and he was gone, along with Ashley, Max, and Mort.

"Damn, Him. You've really gotten to me this time. My family and friends. When I get my hands on Him," I growled. Then, the phone rang.

I picked it up and heard the Mayor of Townsville blabbering on and on. "Mister Mayor?"

"Brianna!"

"How did you get my cell number?" I questioned.

"The Girls! ...The girls! They're missing! Gone, disappeared!"

I dropped my phone and screamed, "HIIIIIIIIIIM!"

"Yeees?" Him stepped out of my fridge, a chicken leg in his hand.

"Where the hell is all of my friends? And they better not be dead, or else!"

"Or else what? You'll hurt me? Well, as you already know, your powers have been failing."

"Yeah. You've been doing it?"

"Yes!" He snickered and continued, "To find your friends, all you must do is for me to snap my claws, and fight each monster you come across."

"Easy enough."

"You will only have three super powers and two skills."

"Shit."

"So which ones would you like?"

"You're letting me choose?" Him nodded, "Fine. Shape shifting, and super speed as my powers, and my intelligence and karate moves as skills."

"Only two powers?"

"They are all I need if I have my brain and my friends," I responded.

"Brianna Madison, good luck. Your performance will be filmed and shown throughout your journey."

"Thank you so much for telling me all this, Him!" Him scoffed, and heard a snapping sound. In the blink of an eye, I was transported to a large, gray room.

In front of me was one of my favorite memories from when I was younger. My dad picked me up and spun the younger version of me around.

i smiled at the memory, and saw my dad look up. Then, he started to walk towards me. "Brianna? Darling?"

"Yeah Dad. Hi."

"Hi? Hi? I've been dead for so many years and all you have to say is hi?!" He was more startled than angry.

"Uh...yes, sir, Dad."

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Sweetheart, I am so glad you didn't become like your mom!"

"Like Mom?"

"Yes, Dear. I thought you'd someone where other than here when you died."

"Died?!" I shoved my Dad off me, "You think i'm dead?"

"You are in the afterlife sweetie." After a confusing twenty minutes of explaining to my father about what happened in the years he was gone, he finally told me, "So that must mean he made me alive again. That or you and all your friends are dead. But I doubt the latter."

"Such a relief," I rolled my eyes, "So I think you have to come with me." I walked over to the door to the next room, but the younger me had started to scream.

"No! NO NO NO!" The young verson of me screamed, "Give him back! Give me my Daddy!" She let out a scream, which threw both my father and I towards the door. We were just mere feet away, and she let out another scream. "GIVE HIM BAAAAACK!"

"Run!" My father grabbed my hand, and pulled me up to my feet. He flung open the door and pushed me through it. Then, he ran through the door, closing it behind him.

"What was that?! Was that how I acted as a kid?!"

"No, that was what I feared you would grow up to become-an evil little girl."

"So this place, it creates that person-the person it's holding- his worst nightmare?"

"Yes, but before, it was like a wonderful dream. What I knew you were-my sweet little Brianna."

"I love you too, Dad," I chuckled, "Now, who's next?"


	9. I'M BAAAACK!

**A/N: Wow, am I a failure. Anyway, don't own anything, do own OCs. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**BLAH!**

Bri's P.O.V.

My dad was by my side, and the room we currently were in was foggy and dark. "Hello?" Dad called out, "Anyone in here?"

"Dad, of course someone's here. HIM might want me dead, but I think he also wants me to find my friends and family."

"Ah. Alright, sweetie."

"Yo! Lil' sis!" My brother's laugh echoed.

"Eric. Family first. Joy," I grumbled.

"I see you two have grown apart," Dad observed.

"Yeah. My friends were staying with us, he threw them out, blah, blah, blah, I hate him."

"Got it."

"Bri! Bri, be careful!" My brother screamed.

"Why?!"

"MICHAEL MYERS!"

"Oh, bloody hell," I growled, "Why did you have to introduce him to that damn franchise at such a young age!?"

"I was excited, daughter dearest!"

"DAD!"

"What?!"

"MYERS!" I screamed, pointing behind him at the serial killer. Dad ducked just as Myers swung his knife. I grabbed my dad's hand and we ran to towards my brother's screams. Our speed picked up as my super speed started to work.

"Whoa, sweetie! You got your Mom's track speed!"

"No," I told him, still running to my brother, "When I was fifteen, I got into a bit of an accident. I had superpowers for some years, and Him holds a grudge on me for defeating him a bunch." I slowed down, and slammed into my brother.

"Hi sis." Eric smiled. His smile turned into another scream. "MYERS!"

"How is he so fast?!"

"He's a movie serial killer!" My brother told me as I turned into a large bat. I grabbed my Dad and Eric as I took off into the darkness. "He's supposed to be incredibly fast!"

"Like Jason!"

"Shut up, both of you!" I screeched, flying into the next door. The door smashed, but rebuilt itself as I turned back into a human. "You I hate for your irrational fear of Mike Myers."

"Oh, shush. Also, Him told me to tell you to give you this," Eric took my right hand and put a ring on my ring finger. "He said it'll send whoever you zap with it home or whatever."

I scoffed. " Brothers, useless as always. Now, how do you-!" A purple beam shot out at my brother, making him vanish before I had time to react. "Oops."

"Young lady!"

"I didn't mean it!" I defended myself in a panic.

My dad sighed and grabbed my arm. He pulled me ahead to the next person-Ace. "Hey, Ace!" I ran closer to my... friend, and he got on his knees (because he was so much taller than short little me), hugging my waist as he shivered in fear.

"No more," He mumbled into my shirt, "Please, God, no more!"

"Ace, what's got your panties in a twist? Jeez, it's like you've seen a... ghost." He had a large bruise on his face.

"What happened to you, Ace?" I asked him, coming down to his eye level.

"P-parents," Ace whimpered. "Parents."

"Parents? I don't know what you...-" I gasped and thought, _Oh god no. Not someone like... them._

Ace had abusing parents, and they were walking towards the three of us. Ace's mother had a broken beer bottle in her hand, and the anger carved into her face. And his dad. My god, his dad had to be ten times angrier than his mother. And that was really saying something. Their throats and mouths had large holes in them, which I guessed was from smoking. Only his father had green skin and looked like a New Yorker, his mother looked Italian.

Anyway, Ace was shaking like a leaf, so I gave my dad a quick introduction. "Dad, meet Ace. I brought him and his friends in with me about ten years back."

Instead of what I thought he was going to say ('Brianna! Do you know how much trouble you could've been in! You could have been killed! Or worse!'), my father said, "Good sweetheart. You've always been so kind. I'm proud of you for helping your friend."

I was surprised, but I had to help Ace. I slipped out of his grasp, and turned my arms into long, silver swords. I leapt over them, and slashed at their backs. They hissed at me, and started to grow, combine, and mutate. The beast turned and its eyes were blood red, its skin dark green.

"Listen, Mister, I growled, growing just as big as the monster, "I've been having a real bad day. My friends get kidnapped, I'm left with a few powers and skills, my dad is alive again, and now I have to deal with you, you son of a bitch?"

"Brianna!"

"Sorry Dad, but I'm PISSED!" I turned my hands into wrecking balls, and my arms into chains. I hit the creature as it clawed at me. I bashed my hands against the monster's heads. The heads exploded, but grew back-double time. Four heads grew back, and I groaned. "Oh, a hydra! How joyous," I growled, "DAD! HOW'D THE HYDRA DIE IN GREEK MYTHOLOGY?!"

"Hercules cut off the heads and then he burned the stumps! Do that!"

"Thanks, Dad!" I shouted, one arm turning into an ax, and the other turning into fire. I cut off a head and burned the neck's stump. Thankfully, it didn't grow back.

I proceeded to do the same to the other heads, and I let out a puff as I heard Him say, "Oh, poo. I though that would work on you! Damn!"

"Oh be quiet!" I yelled, shrinking as I turned my hands and arms back to normal, "No one wants to hear from you, dammit."

Ace let go of dad and hugged me tight. He thanked me, and quickly let go. I swear, he was like a scared kid at that moment. But I didn't blame him. Abusive parents and living on the streets? He could have come out a lot worse. Anyway, we moved onto the next room after I finished explaining the situation.

* * *

A/N. I KNOW, YOU HATE ME!


	10. Oops

**A/N: I REGRET NOT)(ING!**

* * *

Bri's P.O.V.

After Ace was Zee. Her happy moment was her just lying in the grass, a smile on her face as the sun shined on her. Her fear was the death of everyone she knew and loved. There were a suit load of bodies (which soon became zombies we had to fight off) surrounding her. She wouldn't stop hugging me for quite a while afterwards.

Then came the Mayor. His happy moment was living on 'Pickle Island'. His fear was pickle island sinking. I sent him back to Townsville.

Then came Big Billy, Grubber, a few old friends from Townsville (Whom I sent home), and then The Professor (I sent him home after reassuring I would save his girls.

After sending the Professor home, Dad, Ace, Zee, Billy, Grubber, and I came to two locked doors. Well, not locked, but they had boards on them to keep people out.

"Brit, you want to take your pop and Ace and go through door number one while the rest of us go through two?" Zee asked.

My response was a nod, and I turned my hand into a crowbar to get the wood off the doors. "Good luck," I told my long time friend.

Zee giggled and responded, "You too, dork."

We went through our doors and my team's closed behind us. "Crap," I mumbled.

Looking forward again, I saw what looked like giant building blocks. It lead down a road of legos, which ended at the horizon with giant lollipops popping out of it. "I think I know whose room this is," Ace whispered to me.

"Yeah. I know. Beth's. Come on!" We walked down the path and stopped when I heard a hiss.

"Was that a... snake?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. Be-SHIT!" A snake, a toy, wooden snake, popped out of the ground and swallowed me whole.

I sat in its mouth as it went farther and farther into the room that held Beth. After a few minutes, I was spit out, saliva covering my body. "Not the weirdest thing to happen to me, that I will admit." I stood up and looked at Beth, who was sitting on a throne made of candy canes. "Hello dear." a growl came from my five year old daughter. "I can see you're mad, but I want to know why."

Beth stood up and walked towards me. "You did this for so long."

"What? Did what?"

"You know what you did!' Beth yelled at me. She lunged forward and hit me in the chest. I was thrown back, and coughed.

"Wha? Beth, you're five... How did... Oh, no..."

"Yeah. They've been getting stronger, Mom." There was so much venom in her voice. "For three years, THREE YEARS, I've been hurt and abused in that house!"

"What? But, Ollie..."

"OLLIE IS AN ABUSIVE MAN! HE'S PUT CHILDREN IN THE HOSPITAL, MOM!" Beth was tearing up. "THE ONLY REASON I WASN'T HURT WAS BECAUSE YOU VISIT SO MUCH! HE POISONS KIDS WITH HIS SWEETS! THE KIDS WHO DON'T HAVE FAMILIES!"

"Oh, Beth..." I walked towards Beth and kneeled down to hug her.

"Why do you think his son's so horrible? I-I've seen so many kids almost die..."

"But... how? Why would he-"

"I don't want to see anyone else to get hurt... Mommy, I love you."

I held my sweet baby girl tighter and whispered, "I have a deep affection for you too." Beth giggled and let go of me. "Don't worry Beth. The second we're outta this mess, all those kids are going to new homes, and Ollie will be locked up."

Only a few minutes later did Dad and Ace catch up. "Honey! We... found... you!" My dad was breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath. Well, both of them were trying to catch their breaths. Ace's breathing was just less raggedy.

"Yeah!" Beth nodded, smiling.

"Dear, who's this?"

_Shit _was my only thought. "Daddy, you know how you've always wanted me to stay a virgin until I got married?" I chuckled nervously.

"Yes," He replied with a growl.

"Meet your granddaughter, Beth Madison."


End file.
